Pokemon Razind/Battle Facilities
The Battle Facilities in Pokemon Razind Version consist of the Battle Maison, Battle Cave & Battle Factory. The Battle Maison functions identically to the one encountered in Pokemon X/Y/OR/AS it also features the four Chatelaine's from Gen VI; Nita, Evelyn, Dana & Morgan. The Battle Cave is a new facility to the Pokemon series and functions like a hybrid between the Battle Pyramid from Pokemon Emerald and White Treehollow/Black Tower from Pokemon Black 2 and Pokemon White 2, there are several Pit Bosses depending on which cavern the player enters. Lastly the Battle Factory is identical to the one found in Sinnoh & Johto, interestingly its Factory Heads are Thorton & Noland although older than their initial appearances. (Note: * indicates a mega Evolution) Banned Pokemon The Following Pokemon are banned from being entered, either due to them being powerful legendaries or event Pokemon. Battle Maison Like the Battle Maison from previous itterations the Battle Maison functions similarily to a gauntlet where the player faces seven trainers defeating each one achieving victory. After defeating 21 trainers they can fight one of the Chatelaines based on which battle mode they chose, after 49 trainers they can fight an stronger version of that Chataelaine who generally uses Legendaries. Nita Nita is the leader of the Single Battles, she uses three Pokemon for each of her battles. She also teams up with Morgan when the player has a Multi Battle. Single Battle - 21 Wins - Vespiquen Lv50, Goodra Lv50, Jereslock Lv50 Super Single Battle - 49 Wins - Articuno Lv50, Zapdos Lv50, Moltres Lv50 Multi Battle - 21 Wins - Wigglytuff Lv50, Meowstic Lv50 Super Multi Battle - 49 Wins - Clefable Lv50, Manectric* Lv50 Evelyn Evelyn is the leader of the Double Battles, she uses four Pokemon for each of her battles. She also teams up with Dana when the player has a Multi Battle. Double Battle - 21 Wins - Politoed Lv50, Shiftry Lv50, Feraxire Lv50, Medicham Lv50 Super Double Battle - 49 Wins - Entei Lv50, Raikou Lv50, Suicune Lv50, Latios Lv50 Multi Battle - 21 Wins - Lumineon Lv50, Luxray Lv50 Super Multi Battle - 49 Wins - Donphan Lv50, Sharpedo* Lv50 Dana Dana is the leader of the Triple Battles, she uses six Pokemon for each of her battles. She also teams up with Evelyn when the player has a Multi Battle. Triple Battle - 21 Wins - Heatmor Lv50, Victreebel Lv50, Dishightma Lv50, Magnezone Lv50, Dragalge Lv50, Lickilicky Lv50 Super Triple Battle - 49 Wins - Regirock Lv50, Regice Lv50, Registeel Lv50, Tornadus Lv50, Thundrus Lv50, Landorus Lv50 Multi Battle - 21 Wins - Weavile Lv50, Magmortar Lv50 Super Multi Battle - 49 Wins - Electivire Lv50, Camerupt* Lv50 Morgan Morgan is the Leader of the Rotation Battles, she uses four Pokemon for each of her battles. She also teams up with Nita when the player has a Multi Battle. Rotation Battle - 21 Wins - Ferrothorn Lv50, Blissey Lv50, Tyranitar Lv50, Emolga Lv50 Super Rotation Battle - 49 Wins - Bonwa Lv50, Cosparire Lv50, Firouce Lv50, Ghotakectric Lv50 Multi Battle - 21 Wins - Belossom Lv50, Dusknoir Lv50 Super Multi Battle - 49 Wins - Breloom Lv50, Houndoom* Lv50 Battle Cave In the Battle Cave there are 100 Floors each one featuring Wild Pokemon and Trainers. The player enters with their team at the level 50 and can gain levels by battling the wild Pokemon and Trainers, they keep their moves however and will not learn new moves. Every 10 Floors there is a Boss followed by a Rest Stop, defeating trainers will give the player various items from Potions to Max Revives. These items are allowed to be kept after the player finishes but not if they give up or are defeated. Pokemon found on the floors are divided into 10 categories, each floor cycles through these categories. At the bottom of each 10 floors is a trainer who will battle the player and is the Pit Boss, at the 100th Floor the player will fight one of the Pit Boss Kings, the trainers encountered on the 10th, 20th, 30th, 40th, 60th, 70th, 80th & 90th Floors are all the same with different Pokemon depending on what Battle mode the player chose. Floor 10 - Pit Boss Arthur Single Battle - Darmanitan Lv55, Graveler Lv55, Yanmega Lv55 Super Single Battle - Charizard Lv65, Steelix Lv65, Scizor Lv65 Double Battle - Arcanine Lv55, Rhydon Lv55, Ninjask Lv55, Dusclops Lv55 Super Double Battle - Blaziken Lv65, Rhyperior Lv65, Shedinja Lv65, Dusknoir Lv65 Triple Battle - Rapidash Lv55, Seismitoad Lv55, Venomoth Lv55, Banette Lv55, Manectric Lv55, Wailord Lv55 Super Triple Battle - Emboar Lv65, Golem Lv65, Volcarona Lv65, Gengar Lv65, Electivire Lv65, Poliwrath Lv65 Rotation Battle - Camerupt Lv55, Claydol Lv55, Pinsir Lv55, Drifblim Lv55 Super Rotation Battle - Typhlosion Lv65, Flygon Lv65, Heracross Lv65, Froslass Lv65 Floor 20 - Pit Boss Calem Single Battle - Ursaring Lv60, Magneton Lv60, Magneton Lv60 Super Single Battle - Blissey Lv70, Bronzong Lv70, Eelektross Lv70 Double Battle - Sawsbuck Lv60, Bastiodon Lv60, Raichu Lv60, Pidgeot Lv60 Super Double Battle - Pyroar Lv70, Skarmory Lv70, Lanturn Lv70, Salamence Lv70 Triple Battle - Snorlax Lv60, Klang Lv60, Galvantula Lv60, Dodrio Lv60, Slurpuff Lv60, Shiftry Lv60 Super Triple Battle - Slaking Lv70, Klinklang Lv70, Electivire Lv70, Mantine Lv70, Florges Lv70, Torterra Lv70 Rotation Battle - Raticate Lv60, Aggron Lv60, Luxray Lv60, Sigilyph Lv60 Super Rotation Battle - Stoutland Lv70, Ferrothorn Lv70, Electrode Lv70, Swoobat Lv70 Floor 30 - Pit Boss Eldric Single Battle - Excadrill Lv64, Kingdra Lv64, Arbok Lv64 Super Single Battle - Krookodile Lv74, Flygon Lv74, Nidoking Lv74 Double Battle - Quagsire Lv64, Druddigon Lv64, Venomoth Lv64, Hypno Lv64 Super Double Battle - Whiscash Lv74, Dragonite Lv74, Nidoqueen Lv74, Alakazam Lv74 Triple Battle - Stunfisk Lv64, Altaria Lv64, Swalot Lv64, Grumpig Lv64, Jellicent Lv64, Maractus Lv64 Super Triple Battle - Garchomp Lv74, Salamence Lv74, Xatu Lv74, Cofagrigus Lv74, Vileplume Lv74 Rotation Battle - Golurk Lv64, Haxorus Lv64, Muk Lv64, Slowbro Lv64 Super Rotation Battle - Claydol Lv74, Hydreigon Lv74, Weezing Lv74, Slowking Lv74 Floor 40 - Pit Boss Genette Single Battle - Kingler Lv68, Probopass Lv68, Scrafty Lv68 Super Single Battle - Wailord Lv78, Armaldo Lv78, Pangoro Lv78 Double Battle - Tentacruel Lv68, Omastar Lv68, Primeape Lv68, Solrock Lv68 Super Double Battle - Ludicolo Lv78, Kabutops Lv78, Machamp Lv78, Lunatone Lv78 Triple Battle - Carracosta Lv68, Archeops Lv68, Lucario Lv68, Medicham Lv68, Malamar Lv68, Sableye Lv68 Super Triple Battle - Blastoise Lv78, Aggron Lv78, Gallade Lv78, Gardevoir Lv78, Honchkrow Lv78, Mismagius Lv78 Rotation Battle - Empoleon Lv68, Aerodactyl Lv68, Poliwrath Lv68, Slowbro Lv68 Super Rotation Battle - Swampert Lv78, Rampardos Lv78, Conkeldurr Lv78, Reuniclus Lv78 Floor 50 - Pit Boss King Russex Single Battle - Claydol Lv70, Blaziken* Lv70, Rampardos Lv70 Super Single Battle - Garchomp* Lv80, Entei Lv80, Regirock Lv80 Saphjay Double Battle - Milotic Lv70, Gyarados* Lv70, Malamar Lv70, Xatu Lv70 Super Double Battle - Suicune Lv80, Swampert* Lv80, Darkrai Lv80, Cresselia Lv80 Golrunn Triple Battle - Manectric* Lv70, Excadrill Lv70, Glalie Lv70, Steelix Lv70, Pidgeot Lv70, Druddigon Lv70 Super Triple Battle - Raikou Lv80, Landorus Lv80, Regice Lv80, Registeel Lv80, Tornadus Lv80, Altaria* Lv80 Silkorex Rotation Battle - Raichu Lv70, Flygon Lv70, Alakazam* Lv70, Ferrothorn Lv70 Super Rotation Battle - Thundrus Lv80, Latias Lv80, Latios Lv80, Abomasnow* Lv80 Floor 60 - Pit Boss Kim Single Battle - Reuniclus Lv75, Gothitelle Lv75, Musharna Lv75 Super Single Battle - Shuckle Lv85, Shedinja Lv85, Ninjask Lv85 Double Battle - Vaporeon Lv75, Flareon Lv75, Sharpedo Lv75, Camerupt Lv85 Super Double Battle - Leafeon Lv85, Glaceon Lv85, Purugly Lv85, Skuntank Lv85 Triple Battle - Jolteon Lv75, Espeon Lv75, Umbreon Lv75, Sylveon Lv75, Tauros Lv75, Miltank Lv85 Super Triple Battle - Machamp Lv85, Hitmonchan Lv85, Hitmonlee Lv85, Hitmontop Lv85, Ursaring Lv85, Donphan Lv85 Rotation Battle - Darmanitan Lv75, Jellicent Lv75, Lilligant Lv75, Whimsicott Lv75 Super Rotation Battle - Rapidash Lv85, Gyarados Lv85, Vileplume Lv85, Victreebel Lv85 Floor 70 - Pit Boss Martha Single Battle - Linoone Lv80, Yanmega Lv80, Politoed Lv80 Super Single Battle - Slaking Lv90, Scizor Lv90, Huntail Lv90 Double Battle - Furret Lv80, Vivillon Lv80, Gorebyss Lv80, Donphan Lv80 Super Double Battle - Noctowl Lv90, Volcarona Lv90, Sharpedo Lv90, Rhyperior Lv90 Triple Battle - Watchog Lv80, Butterfree Lv80, Bibarel Lv80, Diggersby Lv80, Beedrill Lv80, Dustox Lv80 Super Triple Battle - Snorlax Lv90, Pinsir Lv90, Floatzel Lv90, Excadrill Lv90, Roserade Lv90, Beautifly Lv90 Rotation Battle - Raticate Lv80, Wormadam Lv80, Dewgong Lv80, Sandslash Lv80 Super Rotation Battle - Tauros Lv90, Mothim Lv90, Lapras Lv90, Krookodile Lv90 Floor 80 - Pit Boss Octavius Single Battle - Hariyama Lv84, Medicham Lv84, Lickilicky Lv84 Super Single Battle - Hawlucha Lv94, Musharna Lv94, Snorlax Lv94 Double Battle - Poliwrath Lv84, Exeggutor Lv84, Pyroar Lv84, Emolga Lv84 Super Double Battle - Pangoro Lv94, Malamar Lv94, Tyrowit Lv94, Brackial Lv94 Triple Battle - Machamp Lv84, Alakazam Lv84, Slaking Lv84, Pidgeot Lv84, Dragonite Lv84, Florges Lv84 Super Triple Battle - Gallade Lv94, Gardevoir Lv94, Heliolisk Lv94, Gliscor Lv94, Goodra Lv94, Togekiss Lv94 Rotation Battle - Breloom Lv84, Myriquespe Lv84, Sawsbuck Lv84, Pelipper Lv84 Super Rotation Battle - Chesnaught Lv94, Delphox Lv94, Bibarel Lv94, Swanna Lv94 Floor 90 - Pit Boss Quentin Single Battle - Venusaur Lv88, Charizard Lv88, Blastoise Lv88 Super Single Battle - Venusaur* Lv98, Charizard* Lv98, Blastoise* Lv98 Double Battle - Meganium Lv88, Typhlosion Lv88, Feraligatr Lv88, Magcargo* Lv88 Super Double Battle - Jumpluff* Lv98, Houndoom* Lv98, Octillery* Lv98, Tyranitar* Lv98 Triple Battle - Sceptile Lv88, Blaziken Lv88, Swampert Lv88, Torterra Lv88, Infernape Lv88, Empoleon Lv88 Super Triple Battle - Sceptile* Lv98, Blaziken* Lv98, Swampert* Lv98, Abomasnow* Lv98, Camerupt* Lv98, Sharpedo* Lv98 Rotation Battle - Serperior Lv88, Emboar Lv88, Samurott Lv88, Haxorus Lv88 Super Rotation Battle - Leavanny* Lv98, Darmanitan* Lv98, Jellicent* Lv98, Hydreigon* Lv98 Floor 100 - Pit Boss King Russex Single Battle - Sandslash* Lv90, Blaziken* Lv90, Gigalith* Lv90 Super Single Battle - Garchomp* Lv100, Entei Lv100, Regirock Lv100 Saphjay Double Battle - Octillery* Lv90, Magcargo* Lv90, Malamar* Lv90, Gothitelle* Lv90 Super Double Battle - Suicune Lv100, Heatran* Lv100, Darkrai Lv100, Cresselia Lv100 Golrunn Triple Battle - Manectric* Lv90, Garchomp* Lv90, Glalie* Lv90, Steelix* Lv90, Pidgeot* Lv70, Altaria* Lv90 Super Triple Battle - Raikou Lv100, Landorus Lv100, Regice Lv100, Registeel Lv100, Tornadus Lv100, Hydreigon* Lv100 Silkorex Rotation Battle - Manectric* Lv90, Flygon* Lv90, Alakazam* Lv90, Darmanitan* Lv90 Super Rotation Battle - Thundrus Lv100, Latias Lv100, Latios Lv100, Charizard* Lv100 (Note: Any trainers with multiple Mega-Evolving Pokemon will only use one Mega Evolution, though the option is random) Battle Factory The Battle Factory returns from Generations III & IV. It features Thorton as the head of the Triple & Rotation Battles and Noland as the head of the Single & Double Battles, since the player uses Rental Pokemon for this Battle Facility, Thorton & Noland do as well, all Pokemon are either at Level 50 or 100 based on the player's choice. Category:Subpages